A real parent
by Madshipper0719
Summary: (Human AU!) Brick,Boomer and Butch are 3 brother who just got arrested trying to bail their abusive father out of prison.There facing what could be life in prison until a young know lawyer named Sara comes along but will they all might get to attached.
1. The 3 brothers

-10 years ago-

Brick, Butch, and Boomer we're all sleeping on the carpet floor sharing a small worn out blanket,They were 5 years old at the time.

Brick was the oldest out of the 3 they were all the same age but he was born an hour before they were, He took the role of the overly protective older brother, He loved his brother's dearly and cared about them but he was vary off closed off to his brothers without trying to be he just growing fast so they don't have to.

Boomer was the youngest he was born 3 hours before his both their brother was vary sensitive and quite around people unless they are his brothers or someone he trusted,he was scared of everybody and was afraid to talk to anyone, He soon got the nickname crybaby from his father which doesn't help his self-esteem.

Butch was the middle child he was born an hour after Brick and an hour before Boomer, He was born very sick and had to say in the hospital until he was 2 then they let him go home but he still had breathing problems and anger issues he was toughest out of all of them he stood up to anyone who try to hurt them,However they don't like it when he got into fights they are afraid he might get a heart attack or something worst but that doesn't stop him from fighting.

It was around 11:00am and Brick open his little eyes and saw his two other brothers sleeping next to him, Boomer

(being the smallest) he held tightly around Butch's waist and Butch wrapped his arms around around boomer sharing their small blanket.

Brick smiled and got off the floor and tossed the entire blanket around his cold younger brothers and walked to then couch and put his head down on the arm rest of the couch,They actually weren't allowed to to sleep on the couch and when ever they do they get "punished" for it but Brick wasn't planning on sleeping he just want to be comfortable for awhile.

Then he heard someone walked in the living room he was about to jump out off the couch when he heard the sound of high heels walking down the hallway.

He knew that was their mother Michelle she was so sweet to them and loved them so much she was the most kind and beautiful women in the boys eyes but unfortunately she was also an victim to MoJo's abuse.

Mojo was an selfish and mean man and he would put all of his problems on them and Michelle.

Brick saw his mother walk in and she was holding suitcases and tears were rolling down her face and she looked down at the boys.

Brick quickly closes eyes so she wouldn't know he was awake, She walked to Boomer and butch and gave them a big hug while they were sleeping, They stried slightly but stayed sleeping, Then she walked over to Brick and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love all of you so much, And I'm so sorry"She cried then left

Brick got off of the couch and ran to the window and saw her get into a yellow cab and drive away.

Tears ran down his face as the car left

"Mom"The young boy whimper

She have been gone for a week since the night she left the boys soon realized that she was not coming home.

They then realized that their was no one to protect them

They they realized that they only had each other.


	2. Mojo's big problem

10 years have passed since the boys have last seen their mother they do miss her but they have grown to live with the fact that she gone and not coming back, They are now 15 years old and still living with theri father Mojo.

Brick,Boomer,and Butch were all sitting on the couch looking at TV brick and Butch were drinking beer and Boomer was drinking water.

Because of their lifestyle it was easier to get beer and drugs then anything else but Boomer never gave in to that lifestyle growing up to seeing how it affects people.

Then the door opened, They boys turn their head and saw they father with a lit cigarette in his mouth and was muttering something under his breath.

They boys ignored him and turn their attention back to the screen

"Butch?"Mojo barked

"What"Butch replied not turning his head

"Go out and get me more cigarettes"Mojo demanded

"Do you have get me more cigarettes money?"Butch sarcastically said

Over the years when the boys got older they became less afraid of Mojo, Now they talk back, yell, and sometimes fight him.

"Don't be a smartass"Mojo said then walked away

Butch rolled his eyes and then walked out of the door,Boomer looked over to Brick and saw him writing something.

"What are you doing?"Boomer asked

"Nothing"Brick moaned tossing the piece of paper in their waste basket

Then Mojo walked by again,He was holding a big heavy bag of something

"Hey Mojo, What's in the bag?"Boomer asked

Mojo hit Boomer square on the head

"Don't asked Dumb-ass question, You don't want the answer to"Mojo growled

"What was in the in the bag?"Boomer asked Brick

"I don't know and I don't want to know"Brick said tired

Butch came back few hours later with a box of cigarettes he stole from the convince store they had to do that alot to get by, Mojo been gone for 6 hours at this point but the boys didn't worry nor they plan to be worried anytime soon.

Mojo would leave them home alone for long period of time since they were little, It use to scare them to death but as they got older they learn to enjoy being alone without Mojo constant emotional and physical abuse.

To them Mojo being gone for 6 hours was nothing the longest he been gone was 3 days doing something to this day the boys don't know, Not that they ever asked.

It was about 12:00am when the phone rang, Butch sleepily answers it

"Hello"He yawned

Their was a pause then Butch shot right up

"Wait what?,What happened?... is he okay... What did he do?... Okay... Okay... Well be there in 10 minutes"Butch said then jumped off the couch

"What?"Brick asked with his eyes still close

"Mojo just got arrested we need to head to the police station and pay his bail"Butch said getting dress

Brick lazy got off the couch and worn something clean, Boomer got up and did the same

"What happen?, I mean what did he do? "Boomer asked as they walked out the door

"Probably rob a bank like he always does"Brick commented

"I don't know they sounded pretty serious,Plus Mojo would've said something before he left "Butch told them

They walked up to the police station and looked around and saw Mojo behind bars.They walked to the front desk of the police officer who wasn't doing anything Brick was the first one to speak.

"Look we're sorry for whatever our father did"Brick apologize

"This is your father? "The officer asked

"Unfortunately"Brick moan

"Please well give back all the money he took"Boomer pleaded

"Money?, He didn't take any money"He officer informed them

"Wait he didn't rob a bank?"Boomer asked confused

"No, What he did was much worst"


	3. Getting Mojo out

"52 thousand dollars worth of cocaine"Butch shouted at Mojo though the 2 sided phone in the police visitors station

"Since when do you smuggle cocaine?"Brick asked taking the phone from Butch

"I had to stealing money from run down going out of business convenient store isn't enough"Mojo defended himself

"Then get a job you lazy fuck"Butch shouted

"I don't have time to agure, Just pay my bail"Mojo growled

"Mojo you don't have a bail, You stole and either was going to sell or use almost a million dollars wroth of cocaine"Butch shouted

"That a with sentences of 10 years or more"Boomer added

"Not to mention you don't exactly have a clean record"Brick said sarcastically

"Their something you can do"Mojo complained

"We could give you a trail"Boomer suggested

"But even if we do which we won't you'll still get at less 8 years in prison,More depending on how's it goes"Butch informed him

"Then you have to get me out of here"Mojo demands

"How? "Boomer asked

"I don't know figure something"Mojo shouted then he hung up the phone and walked back to his cell

Butch hangs up the phone and walks out and his brother follows him

"How we're going to get dad out?"Boomer asked

"I don't know,They can't put a price on it because it's a major crime"Butch informed him

"Wait they need proof in order to keep him in jail, Rigth?"Brick asked

"Yeah"Butch answered confused

"Well what if when they investigate the house they don't fine anything"Brick implied heavily

"But... It will be their"Boomer said confused

"He saying that we should hid it"Butch clear it up

"But the cops saw him"Boomer remind him

"Yeah, Two cops caught him but without proof from a judge or a jury they can't convinced him"Brick told him

"Yeah, The worst they can do is give him a few hours of commity service"Butch said

"Wait were not just talking about this?, Are we actually going to do this?"Boomer asked

"Not without you"Brick said

Boomer looked at the ground and then nodded his head

"Great, Their going to the house tommorow so we need to get rid of it tonight"Butch said as they walked home

They got home and searched the house like they were the police they fanilly found it Under Mojo's bed

"Good thing Mojo not to bright"Butch laughed

He handed it to Brick but before they could leave the room they heard a knock on the door

They all stood still not moving, blinking, and vary light breathing

"Who is it?"Boomer shouted after some time passed

"The police"A man shouted

"Hid it?"Butch growl to Brick giving him a sack of drugs and then he walked over to Boomer and took his arm and walked to the door

They answered the door and let the two man inside they looked around the house and found nothing,Then they heard a loud noise sounding like someone's falling they all ran and found Brick standing next to a window with Brick on the floor with an empty bag with white flower like substance on the floor next to him.

"Crap"Butch moaned annoyed

"Your all under arrested put your hands behind your back "The cop shouted

He put Brick and Butch in handcuffs, Then walked over to Boomer and put him an handcuffs

"Wait!, No he didn't do anything this was our idea"Brick explained

"Please don't put him on jail"Butch begged

"We have to,He a witness"one of the cops explained

Then they forced the boys in the cop car and started to drive away to the police station looking at all the people who just walking next to them in the street not looking at all fazed that 3 14 year old boys were driving to the police station.

This happen so much that everyone seemed use to it the boys use to be that way but seeing people in a cop car and being in one are two vary different things.

"Are we going to prison?"Boomer asked scared

"Your not, I less I hope your not"Brick answered

Boomer lied his head on brick shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep and Butch put his arm around Brick and they fell asleep.

So they arrived to the police station and all went to the same small jail cell they all had to uncomfortably had to sleep in for the rest of the nigth they all sat on the hard medal bed and slowly and uncomfortably went back to sleep.

"God please help us"Brick muttered quietly with a few tears running down his face


	4. Meeting MissSara Bellum

Miss.Sara Bellum was extremely well know in town, She was the most successful lawyer you could find in Town,She graduated highschool and collage at an early age, and she was one of the richest people in town.

At first glance you think she had it all and was extremely happy but she wasn't

Sara just got done working and walked home when she ran into an old friend

"Sara!"A blond hair girl by the name of Jennifer walked up to her happily

"How have you been?"Jennifer asked

"Good,I have been working a lot"Sara answered

"Oh,Well are you married? Have any kids?"Jennifer asked

"Oh not yet...You?"Sara asked

"Oh I been married for 4 years and we have 6 kids together"Jennifer said

"Oh,Jennifer that so great "Sara smiled

"Well I have to go,But we should caught up"Jennifer smiled as she walked away

Miss.Bellum smiled waved goodbye then walked home sadly

She open the door to her 3 story house where she lived alone,she walked into the kitchen and got a big bottle of white wine then walked up stairs to her workroom and sat at her desk and she barrie her face in her hands andand started to cried.

"I want a baby so bad"She cried

Then she open her desk and pulled out a envelop and opened it while taking a big sip out of her bottle

She read out loud as she slowly sobbed

"Dear Miss.Sara Bellum we are sorry to say that your uterus is unable to carrie a child and that you having a healthy baby is next to impossible and that is why we cannot

induce a baby in up because you don't reach states health"

-Dr.Windbag

She always wanted kids,she wanted to be a mom since she was a child and now she can't have it felt like a part of her

life was missing and could never be filled.

Not like she gave up quickly when she found out she couldn't have a baby she tried to adopt

She walked to her dresser and pulled out another envelop and read out loud and took another drink of her bottle of wine.

"Dear Miss.Bellum we like your application and you seem like you be an amazing mother but in the state of Town Ville we can't give a single non-married woman a child

-Mrs.Forman

Sara wanted so badly to have a family but she can't

She didn't have time for a relationship not that any man would want to be with him because how successful she was.

She drank down half the bottle of wine before crying again

"I'm going to die alone"Sara cried

Then her phone rang

"Hello"

She said calmly trying not to sound drunk or like she was crying

"Hello Miss.Bellum this is Mr.Barney I know this is late and short notice but we have a case you might be interested in"He told her

"Really?"She asked

"About what?"She asked again, Them took another drink

"It's about 3 boys...Brothers actually they are being charge for drugs smuggling and hiding evidence"Mr.Barney informed her

"How old are they?"She asked as she sat on her bed taking another drink

"Their definitely under 18 and still living with their father"Mr.Barney told her

"Huh...Where their father?

She asked finishing the bottle of wine

"In prison"

Mr.Barney said somewhat sarcastically

"So what few years In federal detention?"Sara said

"No,They have done other crimes like stealing,selling non-returnable items,Etc you get the point"He told her

"Wait their going to put boys under the age of 18 in real prison,That horrible"She said as she dropped her now empty bottle

"That why I thought of you,You love kids and you follow your heart not your mind I think you should defend these boys"Mr. Barney said

Miss.Bellum looked at the ground and them nodded her head

"I'll do it"She smiled them hung up the phone and walked to bed


	5. The case

The boys spend the entire night in jail sleeping uncomfortably then they heard the medal door open,Butch open his eyes first and woke up his brother's.

"Mojo brothers?,Come on your trail beings in an hour"The officer said letting them go

The boy walked out of the cell holding on to each other as they walked out of the building and back to the cop car.

The cop drove them to the courthouse and then let the boys out and they walked in together they were so scared they never been in a courthouse before but Mojo have told them horrible things about the justice system.

Like one-sided judges,lying cheating lawyers who will say anything to win, and dumb jury people who just want to throw people in jail for the hell of it.

They sat down at the front of everyone behind him they were right next to the jury and next to a tall man in a gray suit looking at them with disgust.

It felt like hours when the judge came in he looked over to the boys then looked at a sheet of paper in front of him took a sip of coffee and them put on his glasses and looked around.

Boomer felt like he was going to pass out he just felt so sick,He looked over his brothers Brick seem more angry then scared and then he looked over to Butch who seem bored but in his eyes Boomer could tell he wanted to ran away and leave this room.

Boomer started to breath deeply and become dizzy and sleepy he wanted so badly to just go home.

They the man in the tux next to them looked at his watch and smirked

"She not going to show"He chucked

Then the door flew open and the boys looked at the same time.

A beautiful women with long curly red hair that covered one-sided of her face,wearing cherry red lips stick and a matching a professional red dress, and had black open toe high heels.

She walked in front of the boys and sat rigth next to brick and pulled out some papers out of her black suitcase that Brick couldn't make sense of,All the words on it seemed all over the place to make the most confusing word jumble.

Then the judge slammed his a mallet down to get their attention

"All rise"The judge

said

Everyone immediately stood up, The boys did the same when they saw everyone else do it

"We are here of the case of Brick, Butch, and Boomer Mojo, you may be seated"They judge proclaimed

Everyone immediately sat down,again the boys we're last to do so

"Mister Alexander you began"The judge said

He then got out of his chair and walked over to the boys he gave a devilish look to Miss.Bellum and looked at the boys,He looked over to each of them and smiled at the Boomer who looked like he was going to throw up.

"Your honer I called Boomer Mojo to the stand"Mister Alexander said

Boomer walked to the desk like table next to the judge and felt sick as Mister Alexander walked up to him and got close to him.

"So your the youngest correct?"Mister Alexander asked

"Um...only by 10 minutes"Boomer shrugged

"So your father a criminal?, Right?"Mister Alexander asked again

"Objection this is irrelevant"Miss Bellum shouted

"I'll allow it"The judge said

"Yes,He in jail right now"Boomer nervously answered

"So you alone?, I bet that hard huh?"He asked

"Um...Yes I guess"Boomer answered confused

"I image you need money so bad you sell drugs"He asked

"What?, No I didn't-we didn't know Mojo was doing that"Boomer cried

"But you can't prove you didn't,Not to mention that you have a record of stealing and selling stolen items"He said to him coldly

"We had to-and that was years ago my brothers don't do that anymore and I never have"Boomer cried

Then he started to breath heavier and tears ran down his face

"Stop he having a brake down"Brick shouted

"Because he guilty"Alexander shouted

"No because your an asshole"Butch shouted

"Take him off that Stand"the judge said and ran to hug his brothers

"Miss.Bellum,You may speak"The judge nodded to her

"It clear to me that these boyshave some problems but at the end of the day their still children you can't do this to them, and it clear that they need each other please don't end their childhood like this"Miss.Bellum cried

"Alright,You made a good point but it now up tot he jury hands"The judge said then slammed his mallet

Jury then left leaving the 3 boys alone with a complete stranger who was trying to save their life's.

"Who are you?"Boomer asked

"I'm Miss.Bellum,Its nice to meet you"She smiled

Then they jury came back almost immediately after they left,The boys were happy to know they weren't going to have to wait long, Then boys looked over to Miss.Bellum who looked like she saw a ghost.

"Already"She whisper

She then looked over to Mister Alexander who was just smiling

"Have the jury reach a vedic?"The judge asked

"Yes,We find the 3 boys guilty for drug smuggling and hiding evidence"They man said

"So said they jury"Then he was about to hit his hammer when

"Stop!"Miss.Bellum shouted


	6. MissSara Bellum's offer

Stop?"The judge asked

"I...Can't go home and sleep at night knowing that 3 boys who are only 14 years old will be put in maximum prison for something that their father did its...right its not fair...its not justice"Sara cried

"Excuse me but the case is over you can't say anything else"Alexander shouted

"Well I actually didn't excuse the case"The judge said

"Miss.Bellum you my continue"The judge said

"They need someone in their life to love them, protect them, care about them they need a real parent"Sara cried

"Not like the parent they have who told his only children in this world to help him get away with crime"Sara continue

"What do you suppose I do Miss.Bellum?"asked the judge

"I called temporary guardianship"Miss.Bellum shouted

Everyone I'm the courtroom gasped

"What does that mean?"Boomer asked

Both Brick and Butch looked at each other and shrugged, then they looked at Miss.Bellum

"Objection,Your honor she can't call temporary guardianship they don't have anyone to be released to"Alexander shouted

"What do you mean?"The judge asked

"Their mother is gone,they don't have any grandparents,aunt's or uncle's,and not that I have to remind anyone but their father and only adult relative they have is in jail"Alexander made clear

"The asshole right"Butch muttered,Then he hugged his brothers

"I'll take them in"Sara shouted

"What?"The boys said

"Yeah,What?"Alexander asked

"Give me 4 months with these boys and I'll have them good, hardworking, young people"She smiled

Then the judge gave her an odd look the he clear this throat and spoke clearly and sternly

"You know were not allowed to give children to unlicensed caretakers"The judge reminded her

She looked down at the floor sadly and so did the boys,They all looked like they were about to cry.

"But-

Miss.Bellum head shot up and so did the boys when he started talking again

"I know you been trying to have children for years and now you have a chance to take care of not one but three,It wouldn't be justice if I didn't give you this chance"The judge smiled

"For the next 4 months Brick,Butch,and Boomer JoJo will be under the care of Miss. Sara Bellum,and if I see change then they will

be dropped all the charges put on them"Them the judge slammed his hammer ending the case

"Wait we're not going to jail"Boomer smiled

"No,However I expect you to treat Miss.Bellum like she is your mother,You'll will listen to her,behave, and if I am told other wise you'll be send to a prison cell right next to your father"The judge said

"Understand?"The judge asked

The boys nodded their head and walked out of the courthouse and Miss.Bellum follow them

"You boys will be staying with me"Sara smiled

"Um...okay do we walk their or?"Brick asked

"I have a car,Come with me"Sara smiled

They walked to a big red ruby soccer mom like car, she opened the side door and they boys saw how clean it was and how nice it smelled.

Then they got inside and they drove away,Brick looked out of the window and notice it was night time he looked over to his brother.

Butch looked bored looking out the window,Boomer looked sick again but he does get carsick sometimes so he expect that from him.

Then he looked at Sara she was driving and was sitting in the front seat alone,None of the boys sat next to her in the passenger seat they didn't know her well enough to do that,After that he looked out the window again and thought.

"I hope my brother and I are going to be okay"


	7. New rules

They arrive at Miss.Bellum house and the boys walked out of the door and were amazed by what they saw.

They saw a 3 story house,a beautiful front yard and when they walked in they saw beautiful art and priceless objects on the walls and tables.

"You live here?"Boomer asked amazed

"Oh yeah,I been living here for 3 years now"Sara answered

"Wow,This place makes our house looks like more crap then it already was"

Butch said looking at the dishes in her cabinets

Brick looked in the fridge and was fresh food and few bottles of wine.

"Wow,You drink wine?"Brick asked

"Yes,and what I read in you boys profiles you drink to"Sara smirked

"I don't" Boomer called in the living room sitting on the comfy couch looking at the large TV in front of him.

"Me and Butch do but only beer and just sometimes"Brick said

"Well here you won't have a sip of beer or wine"Sara started

"In fact their will be a lot of new rules,Come with me"Sara grabbed Bricks hand

She sat the 3 brothers down on her couch and stood in front of them

Brick sat at the far left side putting his arm on the armrest looking vary uninterested, Butch was in the middle he had his arm cross and looking Sara right in the eyes genuinely wonder what Sara had to say, and Boomer sat at the far right side just looking at Sara with full nervousness and fear about what she was going to say to them.

"Okay boys I have 4 months to prove that you can be good wholesome children"Sara begin

"Ew"Brick said mockingly

"Now rule number one absolutely no drink I'm my house"Sara stated her first rule

"Like beer?"Butch asked

"Beer,Wine,vodka,anything thing that you can drink your self to death from"Sara clarify

"Yeah,We can live with that?"Brick said and Butch nodded

"Now rule number two no fighting"Sara demand

"By fighting...you mean...?"Butch asked

"Hitting,taking,I can't think of anything but don't do it"Sara some-what sarcastically

"Um...that fine we don't fight each other anyways"Brick told her

"Now rule number three under no circumstances I don't want you bringing any girls in this house and doing anything"Sara finished

"Oh...um you mean like long-term relationships? "Butch asked

"No I mean like random sluts you find behind a building"Sara certify

"Oh good we're not into that"Boomer shrugged and rolled his eyes

"Alright,Now since we understand how it's going to be like around here will talk again tomorrow"She said

"Until then you boys go to bed,I have 5 guestrooms pick one"She said then walking away

"Wow,I think we actually like it here"Boomer smiled and them they walked stairs


	8. First day

The boys sleep in late,Never before have they had a real bed when they we're younger they slept on the floor with only a small baby blanket to keep them warm and when they got older Mojo gave them his old mattress it was covered in sex stain when he would bring random girls home,beer stains from when he was drunk,random food stains from when he would eat in bed,and some other unknown stains.Which barely fit one of them let alone all 3 of them.

It felt so good to sleep in a single bed by themselves

Then Brick woke up to the smell of cooking eggs,fried bacon,and waffles.

Brick walked downstairs and saw his brothers following him

"Good morning boys"Sara chirped

"Hey"All the boys muttered tiredly

They then sat down and looked at the buffet of food in front of them

They looked at it like if they even blinked the food would disappear like a wonderful dream or a beautiful sunset the middle of it going down.

"This is for us?"Boomer sweety asked

"Of course,Eat up"Sara smiled

"What about you?"Butch asked nervously

"Boys it 4:00 in the afternoon I already ate hours ago"Sara chucked

The boys smiled and made their first plate and took one bit

Then their eyes lites up and them they ate faster and more

"Aw,Glad you boys like my cooking"Sara smiled

"Yeah"Boomer smiled with a mouth full of food

"Good because after this you boys will be starting school tomorrow morning"She smirked

"What!"Brick shouted almost choking

"We don't want to go to school"Butch protested

"We never been to school before"Boomer said in amazement

"I know,That's why today you boys will be starting 09 grade also know as freshman year"Sara informed him

"We...we don't even know where to start"Butch said

"You will with my help"Sara smiled

"I don't know..."Brick trailed off

"You will be fine"

She said then kiss him gently on the cheek and walked away

"Why did she kiss you?Boomer asked confused

"I don't know"

Brick said whipping the kiss off his cheek

"She determine to change us"Boomer said amazed

"Well no amount of food,schooling,or affection will ever change me"Butch slide out of the chair and walked to his room.

Later the evening the boys sat in front of the TV watching something when Sara walked in,She simply just smiled and

Brick turned his head over and smiled then a memory flashed in his mind like a flash photo

-10 years ago-

Flashback

The boys were 5 and they were with their mother a few months before she left they were all sitting on the couch when Mojo kicked down the door completely drunk stomping in angrily.

"Mojo are you drunk?"Michelle asked

"Shut-up Bitch"

He shouted throwing his beer bottle on the ground

Brick grabbed both his brothers tightly as they looked at Mojo in his drunk state

"Please not in front of the boys"Michelle cried

"Like I give a shit about those little brats"Mojo then took another drink and throw his empty beer bottle at the wall next the boys making them jump.

Then he walked away and slammed the door behind him

"I'm sorry boys you had to see that"Michelle kissed them

"Mommy why is daddy so mean?"Brick asked

"Daddy just has a problem right now he will get better I promise"Michelle promised

Then she sat down next to Boomer and he lend on her shoulder and he smiled at her had she kissed him.

"I will always love you boys and be with you always"She said hugging all of them

-Flashback Over-

Brick just looked at them being together and ran off

"Brick where are you going?Sara asked

"To my room"Then they hear a loud slammed

"Just ignore him he always gets like this"Butch said

"Yeah,He been a lot more moody lately but it will pass"Boomer added

"I guess"Sara muttered

When it became 9:00 she demand the boys to go to bed for school when they were all in bed she looked in Bricks room to see he is already fast asleep,She smiled and walked away to her bedroom and lied down.

"I have to talk to Brick"She whispered to herself then slowly drifted off to sleep


	9. Going to school

All the boys were sleeping calmly in their bed and they heard a lot ring coming from downstairs.

They hesitantly got out of bed and walked downstairs and saw Sara wide awake with food on the table they tiredly sat down and looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30am.

"Why are we up so early"Boomer yawned

"This is the time you go to school and the time I have to get to work"Sara told them

"God,This worst then a hangover"Butch moaned

"You'll develop the habit"Sara kissed him

When they finished their breakfast they walked to the living room seeing 3 backpacks on the couch one red,one blue,and one green.

They grabbed the backpacks according to the colors they grew up with

"Alright,Boys in the car"She smiled

They all got in the car and Sara started it and drove a few miles down until she parked in front of a large building with kids their age and older going in and out of the building.

"Let's go boys"Sara chirped

They all got put and walked to the front door and they saw some old lady at the front desk, They walked passed her and went into a different room where a woman stacked some papers.

"Hello boys you must be the Mojo boys,We heard a lot about you"She smiled

"Whatever you heard is a lied"Butch said quickly

She just giggled and hand them their school schedules with their names on it.

"This will be your school schedules for the rest of the year or however long you will be here"She smiled

Sara put her hands on the boys back and walked them back put side to the hallway of the school

"Okay boys I hope your happy to be here"Sara smiled

"Not really"Brick muttered

Then he glanced down at the paper that was given to him and looked back up

"I have creative writing?"Brick asked

"I have art? "Boomer added

"What the hell is physical fitness?"Butch asked

"I pick out your classes personally lining up with your interests"Sara smiled

"So I'll see you at 3:00 to pick you up"She then walked away

The boys walked to their first periods

Brick walked in to his advanced algebra when he was greeted with the faces of kids of teenage geniuses, Then he meet face to face with some old lady who looked like she was 100.

"And who are you young man?"She asked angrily

"Um...I'm Brick I think I'm in your class"Brick replied

"Brick?,Brick what?"She asked again

"Me"Brick replied not understanding the question

The whole room laughed at Bricks ignorant

She just glared at him

"You may sit next to Miss.Utonium"She then pointed to a girl with long red hair,Pink eyes,wearing a some-what revealing school girl outfit.

"Um...Hi"He said to her,She smiled and waved hello

"Now class can anyone tell me what 2X-6=6 is"She asked

Everyone but Brick raised their hands

"How about...Mr.Brick"She called on him

Everyone looked at him and he nervously said

"6"

"Correct"She said smug then continued her work

Brick smiled and them started reading his textbook

Meanwhile for Butch,He started his first period class in history he walked in and saw an middle age woman who looker like she been crying.

"Oh...(Sniff)you must be out new student"She sipped her tears

"Um...Yeah"Butch shrugged

"Well sit anywhere"She told him,He sat down next to a girl with short black hair,green eyes,and wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey what's you name"Butch asked flirty

"Touch me I kill you"She growled

"Cute"She smirked

"Now we will be learning about history,Just like my relationship with Erickson Hernandez who left he for that slut Marry Sue"She cried

"This should be nice"Butch thought himself

Then Boomer had his first period class which was his art class

He walked in and saw a young teacher who looked extremely young

"Welcome to the world of art"She chirped

"Sit where ever that will feed you artistic passion"Then she swayed away

Boomer sat next to Young blond girl,With blue eyes, and wearing a blue dress.

"Hi I'm Boomer"He greeted himself

"Hi I'm Bubbles"They both smiled painted together

The boys were starting to enjoy their first day of school however Sara wasn't having such a good day herself.


	10. Alexander the dick

After she dropped the boys at school she stopped by her office to grabbed some files talking about the boys background just something to help her with the boys and to get to know them better.

Then she heard someone open her door

"Well what a sight"He cockily said

"What do you want Alex, I'm busy"She ground

"Oh yeah,Taking care you those jailbirds"He asked sarcastically

"You know just as well as I do ass-whole that they should be anywhere but jail"She snapped

"Why don't you give up the case and leave with some of your pride left"He said coldly

"Because when I believe in something I work hard for it,Unlike you who just care about money I care about these boys"Sara defended herself

"Yeah right,Their mother gave up on them,Their father gave up on them,Society gave up on them,No one gives a crap about these kids so you might as well give up on them to"Alexander shouted

"You know what Alex why don't you jump up your own ass and die because your so messed up that no one would care"Sara shouted dropping her papers

"More people would noticed I'm missing before anyone noticed they go missing ,Because I wasn't abandoned by the world because no one can stand me or wanted to take care of me"He shouted back

"Oh My God this is all you do when ever I'm happy or anything good happens to me you come and try to take it away from me because you are just the worst,Your doing this for money I'm doing this because I love these boys"Sara finish her argument

Then an evil smile spread across his face as he slowly walked passed her to the door when he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure your not just doing this because you can't have a child"Alexander then walked out of the room leaving her shaking at his words

She couldn't help but breakdown on the floor with the files of paper around her around the room,She collapsed on her knee's and burried her hands in her face as she sobbed heavily,That's when Judge Mathew walked in.

"Sara"He gasped then grabbed her and pulled her in a hug

"God I hate that man"She sobbed

"It's okay,I know Alexander can be...an ass,But you can beat him"He calmed her down

"But...but...why does he have to be act like this"She cried

He then helped her up pick up her papers and walked her to her car with his arm around her back they both saw Alexander outside of his car Sara stayed close to Matthew and he help her into her car.

"Be safe"He then kissed her gently on he cheek

"Thank you"She then drove off as he waved goodbye

She drove home and organized her papers and then sat down with a glass of wine,Then she glanced at a picture of the boys when they were younger 3 to be exact they were so little and so innocent.

"I wish I know about you boys sooner I would of been a wonderful parent to you"She them held the picture to her chest wishing it was them.


	11. Mojo first 5 weeks

" _5 weeks I been here for 5 fucking weeks and the boys still haven't got me out of here,Those ungrateful little brats I did so much for them and I didn't have to I could of tossed them aside like their dame whore mother did"_ Mojo thought to himself

Mojo was in an empty cell by himself,The jail wasn't full or anything just Mojo seemed mentally unstable so they had him in a single cell with nothing but a bed and a toilet after some testing on his mental health they decided that he wasn't a harm to anyone...When not forced to be.

While Mojo was deep in thought the door behind him opened and a police officer was walked in

"Let's go Mojo we have a cell open for you"The offer said then dragged him out of the cell where he was greeted by another man

This man had short hair that went to his shoulder and he kinda looked like a girl at first glance but obviously he wasn't

"Him you got a visitor"The offer said then tossed it inside and slammed the door

"Him?"Mojo asked

"That my nickname,Since I was 10"He smiled

He looked at him for a while up and down before asking

"Are you gay?"Mojo asked

Him just laughed

"Yes,I been openly gay since I was 13"He smiled

"Right,So here the rules don't talk to me, don't make eye context with me, and don't do anything unless I tell you to"Mojo said clearly

"I be lying if I said that the first time a man ever said that to me"Him said cheeky

Mojo just rolled his eyes and jump on the top bunk and tried to sleep,He closed his eyes and when he open them he could see Him

On the bottom bunk sleeping while smiling.

He couldn't help himself but smile,Then a memory came to his mind

 **-Flashback-**

This was a few months before the boys were born and Mojo and Michelle were still a happy couple

"Honey I'm home"He said in a low tone with hits of disappointment

"Hello dear"She said holding her stomach

She was 6 month pregnant with the boys,During this time him and Michelle were deep in debt with Rent,Doctor bills, and other bills just pilling up but that didn't stop them from being excited for the 3 new addition to their family.

"I didn't get the job"He said sadly

"Oh,Honey I'm sorry"She said simplicity

Then she kissed him on the side of his face

"I know you'll get one soon,Your so talented"She smiled

Mojo could remember the tears coming down his face and the feel of her hugging him so tightly

"I'm so lucky to have you and so will our boys"Mojo said to her gently

Later that night they went to bed and like every night he would watch her smile in her sleep as she slept thinking about something that would her smiled which was almost everything.

 **-Flashback over-**

He then turn his head on to his hard mattress bed and over his face with a pillow and cried deeply into it the memories of her came to him and hit him like bullet.

It was so quick but the pain felt unbelievable

It happen such a long time ago yet everything felt like everything just happen,He tired to forget about Michelle and tried to convince himself that she was a monsters for leaving him and their children but he knew that it was his fault.

 _"I deserve to be here,My children have all rigth tohate me,and i hope we can change"_ Mojo thought as tears ran down his face

As much as he wanted to tell someone anyone about how he was feeling but his pride would never let him

"Maybe...here I'll find someone to talk to"Mojo thought sarcastically


	12. She not our mom

This have been a long month for the boys having to get use to having a mom,living with rules,and having to do school work and chores around the house not to mention that Sara was looking for jobs for them.

"Alright boys I'm going to deal with some other cases I'll be right back"Sara said sweetly

She then left the house and drove out of the drive way

"What do you guys think mom does at her office?"Boomer asked

"I don't know sometimes I think she...Did you just call her mom?"Butch asked tailing off his original sentence

"Did...I"Boomer asked nervously

"Have you been calling her mom,Like to her face?"Brick asked

Boomer looked around nervously before saying

"She said it was okay"Boomer defend himself

"Boomer she not our mom,When did you even start calling her mom?"Butch asked angrily

"A few weeks ago I called her mom by mistake and she say it was alright,If I was okay with it"Boomer informed them

"She not our mom,Don't call her,that"Brick said angrily

"But I mean...she could be"Boomer shrugged

"What?,What do you mean?"Butch asked

"Well she taking care of us and she makes us better people,We go to school,We eat every night,She really does love us"Boomer explained himself

"He...Kinda right and to add on Thanksgiving is coming up"Butch smiled

"What does that have to do anything"Brick angrily growled

"This is the first thanksgiving in 10 years where we have a full meal,family,and Mojo doesn't bring home slut's with low self-esteem and daddy issue"Butch explained

"Family?Family?What family we're probably not even going to enjoy Thanksgiving this year or even celebrate it"Brick growled

"But...Maybe if we asked?"Boomer suggested

"She might understand,And celebrate with us"Boomer said hopefully

"It would be nice to have a real Thanksgiving and not go an food shelter"Brick finally agreed

"Great,Well ask when she gets home"Butch smiled

"Why? We still have 2 week until then"Brick shrugged

"We might as well asked now"Butch suggest

"This is going to be so much fun"Boomer smiled

"Yeah...Fun?"Brick slightly trailed off

"I'm going to my room?"Brick said sorrowful

"What's? Wrong with Brick this time?"Boomer asked

"No idea"Butch rolled his eyes looking at his dramatic older brother

While Boomer and Butch talked about Thanksgiving plans Brick was up in his room slamming his face in the pillows on his bed then he turned his head facing the roof and another memory flashed in his mi

 **-The boys were 13 years old at this time**

 **-Flashback-**

"Guys I'm hungry"Brick moaned

"Stop watching TV seeing all those people eat a big Thanksgiving meals is just making it worst"Butch suggested

Boomer turned off the TV and just then they heard the sounds of keys and the front door opening, Then Mojo walked in with some random girl who was clearly a prostitute and definitely younger then Mojo.

"Dad?Who is she? "Boomer asked innocently

"Don't talk"Butch puts his hand over Boomer's mouth

"Dad?You have children?"The young woman asked

"No"Mojo lied

"Yeah were his kids"Brick said with a light chucked

"I don't do anyone with kids"She made clear then walked out

"Wow a prostitute with standards you don't see that everyday"Butch said sarcastically

"God all you kids do is ruin my life"Mojo growled

"What life?Your an uneducated,Jobless,ass-Whole,who bring random girls home"Brick shouted

"Sorry I didn't become a nun when your mother left"Mojo shouted

"After being with you she probably did"Butch muttered under him breathe

"God I hate all of you"Mojo shouted stomping to his room and slamming the door loudly

"We hate you to"Butch shouted down the hall

 **-Flashback over-**

That was the first time Mojo ever said he hated the boys and Brick can't really remember him ever saying it again but he sure did show it.

"I hate Thanksgiving"Brick sighted

"HEY GRUMPY CAT GET DOWN HERE SARA'S HOME"Brick rubbed his lightly crying eyes

He looked at the clock to see that he be been crying for almost 4 hours he walked down stairs to see all of them on them couch with Sara suitcase on the floor.

"Oh yeah did you ask her?"Brick asked sluggish

"Ask me what?"Sara repeat

"Oh...well we were wondering if you would spend Thanksgiving with us"Boomer asked innocently

"Oh,Well I would love to spend Thanksgivings with you kids but only if I can invite my family"Sara said

"Oh yeah of course"Butch smiled

Then both Brick and Boomer smiled with him

They all sat and talked about plans and what they were going to do and Brick took a second to stop and think...

 _"This migth not be so bad"_


	13. The boys first Thanksgiving

Sara was walking out holding a big Turkey while Boomer, Brick and Butch were in the kitchen making sides,desserts, and other things.

"How's everything my loves"Sara asked seasoning and basting the Turkey

"Were okay mom"Boomer smiled

Brick rolled his eyes when he heard Boomer call her mom and Butch just ignored it.

"So who's coming?"Brick asked making spinach

"My mother Jane,My father Stuart,My older sister Monica,Her husband Chandler ,Their son Kyle, My big brother Ludwig,His husband Feliciano, Their two twins, and My my little sister Rachael and her dogs Barry.

"Wow must be nice having a big family"Butch said opening a can of yams

"Its nice...For the most part"She shrugged

They continued cooking until they the door ring

"I'll get boys"She said washing her hands and walking to the door and open it to see her Brother Ludwig and His family.

"Ludwig, Feliciano, Hi"She smiled warmly

"Hello baby sister"Ludwig replied

"We brought cake"Cindy smiled

"Its chocolate"Chain added

"Hello Children"She hugged them both

"I like you to meet Brick,Butch,And Boomer their helping me cook"She smiled

"Hello its nice to meet you"Ludwig smiled at them

"You to"Boomer blushed

Then another knock came to the door and they saw her sister Monica and her husband Chandler,their son Kyle and her sister Rachael and her dog named Barry.

"Hi"Butch said opening the door

"You must be one of the children Sara is taking care of"Rachel asked

"Yeah,I'm the evil one"He said emotionless

Rachel laughed and puts Barry on his leash and ties him on the couch

They all walk to the dinning room eating their meal

They boys despite not being completely comfortable around Sara family they actually got along with them really well

"You did a good job with them"Monica whisper to her sister

"Thank you,but they were always good boys they just never had a chance to prove it"She looked at them sweety

Then another knock came on the door

"Oh no"Sara muttered

Butch walked to the door and open it and see 2 old couples and walked inside without being welcome in.

"Come in...I guess"Butch rolled his eyes and shut the door

"Sara your nice to see you again"Sara's father greeted her looking around her house with judgement

"Mother,Father this is my Brick,Boomer,and Butch these are my boys"Sara introduce them

"Boys this is Stuart my father and Jane my mother"Sara said

"Hi"All the boys greeted simultaneously

Then they walked back tot he table and everything seemed fine

Sara knew how her parents could be like and they are vary judgmental people and she was scared that they were going to scare the boys but they been vary nice...or they seemed nice.

After awhile they moved in Sara's backyard to sit and see the star's the boys were confused why until Sara told them it was their family tradition.

"Wow this is the best Thanksgiving ever"

Boomer gushed holding one Sara's older brother's twins

"Yeah"

Butch smiled petting Barry

"I'm happy to hear that,Did anyone get the cake"Sara asked

"Oh,We will"Boomer said as Butch and Brick followed them

"So Sara who's your relationship with these boys"Stuart asked

"I love them like they were my own children"Sara answered

"So are will we be seeming them next Thanksgiving?"Jane asked

"I only have them 3 more months so it would be up to them"Sara answered

"So your not adopt them"Jane asked

"Well um..."Sara bit her lip,Before she could replied the boys walked in with 3 different cakes

After a few hours go by they all have to say goodbye and the boys and Sara get ready for bed.

Them she walked in to bed and thought about what her mother said it kept her up all night, Then she reached for the phone and dialed Matthew number.


	14. Phone Calls

The next morning the boys got ready for school and Sara got ready to see Matthew,He answered her calls and they made plans to see each other because she need his opinion on something.

"Bye boys"

Sara waved goodbye they waved back to school and she drove off

Sara drove down to a coffee shop that was close by the school she got out the car locked the door and walked inside,She was greeted by the smell of hot coffee and sweet sugar smells.

She walked around until she saw Matthew sitting by himself in a chair on the left of a small round table with 2 cups of coffee on thetable.

"Hello Matthew"

She smiled warmly at her friend on the right side

"Your order coffee for me?"Sara asked

"Yeah,Light mocha with extra cream"He said

"Your favorite"He added handing her the small cup

"Your so good to me,And you always been honest with me and I know your the right person to talk to about this"Sara smiled and reached over to grab his hand

"Oh um...What is it?"Matthew asked while nervously taking a sip of his coffee

"I been thinking about about...adopting the boys"She smiled

He then choked on his hot coffee and looked back at her in disbelief

"You want to what?"Matthew asked shocked

"I love these boys and I actually been thinking about this for a few weeks now but then I heard what Alexander said about only caring about them because I cant have kids and it made me think maybe he was right but then they had Thanksgiving with my family and my mother asked me if I wanted to adopt them and I didn't know because my mother isn't always the person that tells you your doing the right thing but now I know that I love the boys with all my heart and wants to be with them and love them and support them and...and...Just be their mom"Sara rambled on

"Um...You want to adopt the boys?"

Matthew asked again but even more confused

"Yes"She beamed

"You...cannot adopt these boys"He said emotionless while shaking his head

"What?,Well why not"She narrowed her eyes at him

"Well one...Since their on trail if you adopt them it makes you and them look bad"Matthew said

"How?"Sara sadly asked

"Throughout all of this Alex's been trying to convince the jury that you have an emotional relationship with these boys and your only helping them because you love them not because you think your innocent and if you adopt them he have more proof"Matthew informed her

"And two you tried to adopt before and it blow up in your face"Matthew reminded her

"But this is different they can say they want to be with me"Sara hoped

"Yes,If they want to be with you"Matthew said coldly

"What do you mean of course they want to be with me,Boomer evens calls me mom"Sara told them

"But what about the other 2,Do they view like that"Matthew asked

Sara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she had to think hard about what he said and realized he was right,Brick was distance to her and Butch didn'tseem to care about his surroundings and to be honest Boomer is they only one who seem to be interested in changing.

"Butch and Boomer just like to keep to themselves and be alone but I know they want to be with me"Sara said

"Well I can't say I approve of this or think this is anywhere near a good idea but do what you think is best for you and the boys"Matthew smiled reaching to grabbing her hand

While Sara and Matthew talked more about the subject the boys got a call of their own.

They boys were in their 5 period class when they got a called from their school office saying someone wanted to talk to them.

They all walked their and took the public school phone,Butch took the phone from the school secretary.

 ** _Butch:Hello_**

 ** _Mojo:So your going to school now,Is that why I haven't seen any of you in almost 2 months_**

 ** _Butch:D-Dad_**

 **Mojo:No,Its a green talking monkeny yes its me** ** _Butch:How did you know which school we go to?,How did you even get his number?_**

 ** _Mojo:Don't ask questions you don't want the answered to,Now why i'm still here?_**

 ** _Butch:Um...Maybe because you stole like million dollars worth of cocaine in our house and you still haven't told us why_**

 ** _Mojo:None of your business,When are you and your brothers going to get me out of here_**

 ** _Butch:..._**

Butch cover the phone with his hand and turn to his brothers

"He want us to bail him out again"Butch rolled his eyes

"No,Tell that asshole no"Brick pratlicly screamed

Butch looked over to Boomer who usually takes Mojo side just nodded his head in agreement with Brick.

 ** _Butch:No dad_**

 ** _Mojo:What_**

 ** _Butch:Were done getting you out of Trouble,Stealing and lying for you We finally have a normal life and you won't take that away from us_**

Brick then took the phone from Butch and said

 ** _Brick:And unless it's to apologize don't call us_**

Then Brick slammed the phone down and walked away without saying a word,Butch and Boomer slowly followed behind him.


	15. The boys next case

The boys were back again 2 months later

in court watching Sara trying to defend them,She was trying to convince the jury that the boys shouldn't be punish for something their father did but she was having vary little success.

"Your honor,She has no real testimony but the fact that their children"Alexander shouted

"Because they are and they don't deserve to be locked up for life"She cried

Then Alexander walked up to the jury and looked at them with one eye on them and the other on Sara

"Jury if a 14 year old boy killed his entire family you would lock him up for as long as an adult,If a 14 year old boy would of raped a young girl you would say they he be put away,If a 14 year old boy would have robbed a bank at gun point you would put him in jail immediately"Alexander started

Then he walked away to the boys and looked them dead in the eyes

"So why does hiding evidence of more then million dollars worth of illegal drugs is different,Why should give them a pass because of their age,They knew what they were doing, they weren't being force,their life's were in no danger, they didn't have to do anything but let the police do their Job and maybe they be put in the hands of a... Suitable caretaker"He finished giving Sara one last glare before sitting down

"Ms.Bellum anything you like to add?"Matthew asked

"Yes"She then walked gracefully passed her boys and to the jury

"Your right,they should have just left this alone but you need to see this from their point of view,3 boys living in a horrible environment with father who didn't care enough about them to get a stable job and clean up his mess,They just wanted to help their father,The only parent they have in this world"She started

"I'm not saying they should be completely off the hook but you can't send them to jail until they are adults...Please don't ruin these boys life's again"Sara them sat down

The jury walked away to make their up their mind

"Sara are we going to be okay?"Butch asked

"You'll be fine sweety"she hugged him

"I'm so scared"

Brick whisper with tears coming down his face

Sara just looked at him,She wanted to hug him and kiss his forehead and tell him she loves him but she knew by now that wasn't going to work he wasn't like the other boys and she loved him because of that.

They jury came back 4 hours later the boys were happy that it took longer this time they saw the jury sit down and move around a piece of paper.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?"Judge Matthew asked

"Yes your honor we the jury find Brick,Butch,and Boomer guilty of all charges"He said

"Says the jury"Matthew slammed his mallet

They boys looked at each other with horror

"I can't believe this"Butch shouted

"I can name 10 thieves and rapist from my own street just waking around and your going to put us in jail you have to be the stupidest people in the world"Butch shouted

"Butch honey their still sentencing"Sara whispered to him

"Oh...Sorry"Butch muttered embarrassed

"We hold this case again in one month"Judge Matthew then released everyone

The boys walked to her car and sat their while she slowly followed,Alexander somehow caught up to her

"Hope your as pathetic next week as you were today really helps me"He said smug

"Shut-up"She rolled her eyes

She then got in the car and stared driving and he looked behind her to see 3 seeing boys holding each other tightly like if they let go they would never hold each other ever again.

"I don't care what Matthew,Alexander,or my parents think I am going to defend these boys until I die"She thought as she drove them home


	16. Visiting Mojo

Why are we here?"Brick growled

They drove up to the Town's local police station and walked inside and up to the officer behind the counter.

"Hi,Were here to visit Mojo Jojo"She informed him

"How do you know him?"He said bored eating a box of donuts

"These are his son's Butch,Brick, and Boomer and I'm their care taker"She told them

Then he flips through some papers and looked back up to Sara and cleared his throat.

"Only Wife's and children can be allowed in the visiting room you'll have to wait out here"He told her

"That's fine I don't need to see him myself"She said

"Wait...We need you to come with us"Boomer begged

"Yeah,We have no idea what were supposed to say to him"Butch added

"We haven't seen him in 2 months"Brick added

"Boys all you have to do is ask him if he would come to your last jury hearing and admitted that it was his fault and you shouldn't be held accountable for his actions"She told them

"He never going to agree to that"Brick said angrily

"This may be the only thing that can help you,and If he really love you guys he would be more then happy to help"Sara encouraged

The boys looked at each other and walked inside to say other people their,It was mostly wife's and girlfriends visiting their good for nothing loser husband and boyfriends.

They walked up to a window that had the number 13 above it and grabbed the phone next to them when they saw walked up to them.

"Well look who finally decided to visit me after almost 3 months"Mojo sarcasticly

"Nice to see you again to dad"Brick response

"We have have a lot to tell you"Boomer smiled

Butch the grabbed him by his arm and pulled him under the table

"What are you taking about?"Butch asked

"Maybe if we talk to him a little he'll help us"Boomer suggest

"Maybe?"Brick muttered

"So...How's school?"Mojo said

"Well we been doing good,Getting good grades"Boomer answered nervous

"How's jail? "Butch asked

"Like Heaven,What do you think?,The food is disgusting,Everyone here is a freak, and my roommate is gayer then a rainbow"Mojo complained

"Geez,Dad sorry you stole million of dollars worth of drugs and now your in prison, Your such a victim"Brick sarcastically

"Don't be a smartass,Remember I'm still your father and I'm still here I could've abandoned you like your mother did"Mojo shouted

"God can you go one day without bringing her up,And your the one who made her leave not us"Brick shouted back

"How dare you say that to me"Mojo shouted

"Mom left because your mean,evil,and all you do is lie"Brick shouted with tears of anger in his eyes

"Will I use to be a good man,Until you brats came along and ruined my life and Michelle's life"Mojo screamed causing everyone including some police officers to look back

"God your so conceited,I can't believe I even though you might be interested in trying to get us out of trouble"Brick cried angrily

"What? "Mojo asked confused

Boomer gently took the phone from his angry brother

"We were um...Hoping you talk to the jury and help us get put of prison"Boomer softly told him

"That's why you came here?"mojo laugh

"Yes,But apparently that to much to ask for from our father"Brick shouted as he stole the phone from his youngest brother

"Please you boys are going to be locked up here with me,Not like your destined to do anything else"Mojo rolled his eyes as he gave a smirk

Butch then grabbed the phone from Brick

"You know what we don't even need your help,We have a great caretaker who is not only defending us but been treating us like family"Butch shouted flabbergasted

"Oh really,She a lawyer they only know how lied you boys are just a case and a paycheck if she wins"Mojo said

That was the last straw Butch throw the phone back on the hook and left without a another word.

They walked passed Sara and went straight to the car,Sara follow behind them.She didn't bother ask them how it went she already knew and didn't want to make it worst.

When they arrived home they immediately went straight to their rooms and went to bed.

Sara went to her office and looked at her papers to find another way to help her boys.

She didn't care if no one was on her side or if she was on her own she was going to be their for her boys.


	17. Old friends

It been 2 weeks since the boys have seen or talk to Mojo and they have been extremely quite about the event,Sara never asked the boys about it thinking it would be hard for them to talk about but she knew they still needed someone to defend them.

Sara been silent about the case because she knows their really worried about what's going to happen to to each other but she still had one more idea that just might work.

She walked in the living room where the boys were watching Steven Universe,Brick was lying on the couch,Boomer was sitting on the smaller couch next to the window,and Butch was sitting in the recliner with his feet up.

Sara took a deep breath and walked closer to couch Brick was lying down on

"What is Sara"Brick asked emotionless

"Boys I need you to do something else for me,So I can help you"Sara said

"Were not going to talk Mojo again"Butch growled

"You don't have to but...Is their anyone else who you think mightgive you an alibi?"Sara asked

Brick and Boomer got up from the couch and Butch lowered the recliner chair and they all looked at each other and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"Boomer asked

"Like back at your street,I am sure you have some friends who would be more then happy to defend you in court"Sara thought

"Well most of our "friends" are criminals who sell stolen things,Sell illegal things,who sell their girlfriends for money"Brick started

"So I don't think they will be comfortable in a courtroom"Brick finished

"Their have to be someone you know who will say something positive about you"Sara asked desperately

"Well their might be someone we know,She could probably help us"Boomer said

"Who?"Sara asked

"Viper,She always getting her brothers out of trouble she might be happy to defend us"Butch shrugged

"So who is this Viper girl is she your Ex?Or Mojo's Ex?"Sara asked concerned

"She to young to be Mojo's Ex"Butch joked

"She's a young girl with 4 horrible brothers who steal,lie,and she just really wants to go to school and have friends"Brick explained

"The last time we saw her she was writing a new song,She really wants to be a singer"Boomer added

"Okay,We can go and see if she's willing to defend you guys"Sara smiled

"I don't know,She kinda sacred of the police and being on the stand being forced to help us might scared her to much"Brick thought

"We have to at less asked"Boomer said

Butch just shrugged

"Okay,I just it wouldn't hurt to asked"Brick said

Later that day they all got dressed and got into Sara's car and drove back to the boys old street and she parked in front of the boys old house.

They all walked out and Sara locked the car

"You might want to put this on it"Butch handed her a red scarf

She looked at it confused and Boomer took it from her and tied it around the mirror of the car.

"This is just to let other people know that you can call the Cops"Boomer told her

"Can't anyone call the police"Sara asked confused

"You be surprised,And don't pronounce it "police" around here their the cops"Butch interjected

Sara gave a uncomfortable smiled and walked down the neighborhood seeing so many people running,fighting,and swearing she then found herself in front of a broken and disgusting looking house.

"What is that smell?"Sara asked confused taking a big breathe

The boys couldn't help but laugh a little

"You seriously don't know what that smell is"Butch asked ironically

"No"Sara said confused by their laughter

"Its nothing just don't breath to deeply"Brick joked

She have them a confused look but shrugged it off and walked to the doorstep but before she could knock Brick grabbed her hand.

"No around the back"Brick pointed to the backyard

Brick,Butch,and Boomer walked through the broken fence and Brick open one side of the fence so Sara could better walked through it.

She walked through seeing dead grass,piles of garbage,and an old car that looked like it been abandon years ago.

"Viper?"Boomer called out

Then a young girl got out of the car and walked up to them she didn't seem like a 12 year old girl she seemed much older,Not that she was dress revealing or anything but she was just extremely develope for a girl her age.

She was wearing clothes that seem old and worn out,Her long pants had rips everywhere,her shirt was big on her and seem a bit dirty,and her hair was long but in a ponytail with an old pink hair tie around it.

"Brick,Butch,Boomer"Viper shouted happily and jump on them to give them a big bear hug

"I missed you guys,I thought you guys went to jail"She smiled

"Were fine kid"Butch chucked rubbing her cheek

"Who she?"Viper asked pointed to Sara

"That's our caretaker Sara"Boomer informed her

"Caretaker?,What have you guys been up to"Viper asked

"A lot,And we really need your help"Brick blushed

"Of course anything for you guys"Viper promised

"We need you to go with us to a jury case to defend us"Boomer asked

Viper then looked at them with complete shock,She never thought the boys would be in a place where they needed someone to defend them and she never been comfortable around the police but she wanted to help them.

"Okay,Just tell me the place and the time and I'll be their"Viper said

"Really?Thanks"Butch hugged her

Then they heard a a loud door slam and saw a tall, skinny, man with a lit cigarette in his mouth

"Viper get your ass in the house and make our dinner"He shouted obviously drunk

"Coming Ace"She replied quitely

"I have to go,Bye guys"She waved goodbye and walked back inside

Sara and the boys walked back to the car and started to drive home

"Is she going to be okay"Sara asked

"Oh yeah she a tough girl she'll be fine"Brick answered

Sara just shrugged it off and drove her and the boy's home.


	18. Mojo feels guilty

A few day after his massive argument with the boys he stayed in cell with his cellmate they didn't talk much not their was much to talk about.

Mojo was laying on his bed while Him was painting his nails with the nail polish he got from his brother,For some reason his brother been the only one constantly visiting him and he haven't seen the boys since their fight not that he was surprised by that.

Him was painting his nails and looked over to Mojo and gave him an odd look

"So have you heard from your kids since your last argument"Him Asked drying his nails

"How the hell do you even know that?"Him shouted

"We live in a metal cage,Full of men, and the only TV we have only get is Fox news,When something interesting happens word gets around pretty quickly"Him said sarcastically

"Oh my god,So everyone knows"Mojo asked

"Yeah,We talk about it all the time behind your back,This is the most interesting since when Sean brother died and he tried to jump off the police building"Him answered with a snark remark

"What is high school?,Why so gossip?"Mojo said sarcastically

"Well if you don't won't people to talk about you then don't shout on top of your lungs for criminals,The police,and I don't know cellmate to hear"Him glared putting away his nail polish

"Oh...You heard that?"Mojo blushed embarrassed

"I believe your ex that word were

" _With a cellmate gay as a rainbow_ "

He narrowed his eyes at him

"Um...Yeah sorry about that"Mojo apologize

Him softly giggled

"It's fine I like rainbows"Him rolled his eyes

Mojo chucked and sat down next to Him

"So are you going to talk to your son's? "Him asked

"No,Why should I"Mojo rolled his eyes

"Because their your kids"Him answer

"So what,I did the best I could by myself and all they do is complain and wine about how I'm a horrible father"Mojo growled

"Aren't all kids like"Him asked

"Well my kids are the worst"Mojo muttered

"But you don't want to see them behind bars,Do you? "Him asked getting closer

"Their not going to jail,They have the best lawyer who can use the " _Thier just kids_ "Method and the " _It's all their father fault_ "Method"Mojo confidently stated

"Your really hate the justice system"Him laughed

Mojo laugh started to laugh with him

Then the cell opened and a officer walked in and open the cell

"Hunter Maxwell?,Your trail going to begin in an hour"The officer said

"You have a trial?"Mojo asked

"Not really,Its just sentence shortening"Him shrugged

"Bye,Mojo I'll see you soon"Him smiled and waved goodbye

Mojo waved goodbye back and just thought about what he said

" _Maybe he's rigth_ "He thought

"I love my sons,I wish they loved me back"Mojo whisper

Then he could feel a tear running down is face and then he fell right on the floor crying and hiccuping,Feeling his pass wash over him and everything he ever did wrong

To the boys

To himself

To Michelle

To everyone

"I'm so sorry boys"He cried softly

"I want you to forgive me"

He cried harder but kept the same voice volume

"But I don't know where to start or what to do"

Mojo then lay on his bed cried until he fell asleep


	19. Remembering Mom

Today the Sara noticed the boys been vary moody lately all day they haven't talked to each and barely talked to her the only time they did when they need to like when they need to ask Sara a question.

After dinner she didn't hear for the boys at all not even a whisper,It made her feel uncomfortable not hearing them move things or talk a little she put on her gown and tried to sleep but she couldn't.

After while Sara finally decided to talk to the boys she got out of bed and walked to the boys room's.

She walked into Boomer's room only to see he was gone and Butch room to see he was gone to then he looked into Brick's room to see they were all in his room sitting on his bed in a circle.

Butch was holding a small brown box,Boomer was holding a single candle and Brick was holding a picture

"Boys"She asked confused

"Sara"They all looked at her

"Um...Sorry I thought...I'll go"She blushed

"No"Brick stopped her

"You can stay,We want you to see this"Brick said

She smiled and walked to the bed,Boomer and and Butch made room for her she sat down with her legs crossed and looked at the small box and candles them noticed that picture of beautiful women.

"Is that Michelle?"Sara asked

"Yeah,Today her's birthday"Butch said looking at the picture

"You still celebrate her birthday?, That's sweet"Sara gushed

"Yeah,We been doing this every year since we were 11"Brick informed her

"They all represent something"Boomer added

"What does the candle represent?"Sara asked

"Well about month after she left we did our last mother and son thing"Butch started

-Flashback-

"Mommy Im cold"Boomer said

"Where's daddy"Brick asked

"He home sleeping,But I wanted to show you something"Michelle smiled

They all walked to see the light show their were tons of Christmas lights and some people had colorful cash lights.

"Do we have flashlights"Boomer asked excited

"No but I got you boys something else"Michelle smiled then handed them 3 candlesticks

"Thanks mom"The boys said disappointed

"I'm sorry their not like everyone else but sometimes that's okay"Michelle smiled

"And you candles will last hours unlike their flashlights and Christmas lights"She smiled then lit their candlesticks

And watched them run around happily

-FlashBack Over-

"We had so much fun"Boomer smiled at the fond memories

"Yeah,Before she left we had really good memories with her,Can't say they same for Mojo"Brick added darkly

"Okay,What does the box mean?"Sara pointed to it

Butch smiled and open it to revealed it had pictures and a diamond ring

"This is all we have left of her"Butch said

"We think she left this so we could remember her"Boomer said

"The memories are nice but the box is the best"Brick smiled at it

"She gave this when we were really sad one day"Brick started

-Flashback-

The boys were in the living room playing with their old broken toys that they found around the neighborhood

Then Boomer throws his freebie and hit Mojo on the head by mistake

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"Mojo shouted

"Sorry"Boomer apologize looking at the grounded

"YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT AND...

"Don't yell at him"Butch shouted holding Boomer

"FINE ALL OF YOU GO TO YOUR SLUT MOTHER"Mojo shouted

Then all the boys ran to Michelle crying,When they got their they saw her sitting on the bed

"Mommy,Daddy being mean"Brick cried

"It will be better I promised"She promised

Then she smiled and walked into her closet and took the box out

"Here when ever your sad look at this and think of me"Michelle smiled and hugged all of them

-Flashback Over-

"She left 3 days later"Boomer whimpered

"We think she gave it to us because she was planning on leaving and wanted to give us something to remember her by"Butch added

"We miss her so much,We always hoped she come back but she never did"Brick whispered

"And you so this every year,That wonderful"Sara smiled

"Thanks,Were glad we got to share this with you"Boomer hugged her

"Me to boys"She hugged them all back

After that night Sara know that her and the boys were closer then ever and knew that their relationship would change.


	20. We have changed

The boys had one more month before their trial but they need to go back to court to prove the boys have changed for the better,Sara reminded the boys several times that just because the judge think they have changed and shouldn't go to to jail the jury might disagree but the judge word could be helpful.

"Okay boys come downstairs"Sara shouted

They boys all came downstairs wearing tuxedos and had their hair cleaned up nicely

"Why can't we just wear our own clothes?"Butch complained

"You have to look presentable,And you boys are so cute"Sara gushed grabbing their cheeks

"I like it"Boomer smiled

"You would"Brick rolled his eyes

"Come on boys let's go"Sara said

They all walked out of the house and went into the car and they drove to the courthouse which is also the same place they will be having the boys last trial,They walked out of the car and went inside and the first thing they noticed was Alexander he was sitting reading so book.

"Why is he here"Boomer whispered harshly to Sara

"I don't know"Sara respond confused

Alexander saw them and walked up to them with the same smug smile he always have.

"Hello Sara,And runts"Alexander greeted rudely

"What are you doing here?"Sara asked angrily

"I'm here to prove that these boys still the drug smuggling criminals now as they were the second they walked in the courthouse "Alexander explained himself

"You can't speak agent's us and try to prove were bad at the same time"Brick shouted

"Oh but I can"Alexander said then walked way

"God he's a pain"Brick growled

"You have no idea"Sara rolled her eyes and sat down next to the boys in one of the chairs

Then after what felt like hours the boys were finally were called,They walked in a completely empty courtroom with nothing but a young female judge with a gold name tag with the name Jessica Bell on it.

"I thought judge Matthew would be here"Butch whispered

"No he's a different type of judge"Sara whispered back

"Alright were here to see if the Mojo brothers have truly changed,Is that correct?"The judge asked placing her paper down

"Yes,Judge Bell"Sara and Alexander said simultaneously

"Alright Ms.Bellum you may begin"Judge Bell said;Sara nodded

She then opened her suitcase and pulled out the boys first report card and some their homework assignments,She then walked to the judge and handed her the papers.

"As you can see the boys are doing such an amazing job in school,They have been working hard and have been turning in all of their work"Sara started

"And if you keep looking through the papers you'll see the notes their teachers wrote"Sara added

"They are really trying hard to be better and have the life they should've had"Sara finished

"Vary nice Ms.Bellum I can see you care a lot about these boys"Bell said with a weak smile

"Alexander your next"Bell said to him slamming her mallet

He stood up and walked to the judge and handed her some papers of his own,Which of course surprise the boys and Sara.

"What is this Mr.Alexander?"Judge Bell asked flipping through the stack of papers

"These are documents of their passed crimes"Alexander explained glaring at Sara's and the boys direction

Then he smirk when he saw the horrified looked on Sara's face and the modified looks on the boys faces.

"I have live recorded evidence of them stealing Sodas,Money,alcohol,cigarettes,and others things"Alexander started

"However growing in a bad neighborhood they were never convicted for these granted minor crimes,But according to to the evidence given they have stole enough things to get 1 year of local community service"Alexander finished

Judge Bell looked at him confused as she placed the papers down,removed her glasses to rub her eyes.

"So you think they should go to federal prison for that"Judge Bell asked sarcastically

"No,I'm trying to prove that it's hard to go from professional thief's to innocent loving child that Sara making them out to be"Alexander corrected

"That's not what I was trying to prove"Sara interjected

"Miss.Bellum,Please let Mr.Alexander finished"Judge Bell interrupted her

"Mr.Alexander I hope you have a better case here,Because their no proof here that say's they are still guilty"Bell told him

The boys couldn't help but smile,They haven't done anything wrong in so long they thought he didn't have a point...They thought he didn't.

Then they saw a smile creeped across he face

"This"He handed the Judge other files

"This shows the detention they have gotten,and the reason why"Alexander gave it to her

"Let's see Fighting,Strong language,missing work,others"Judge Bell read aloud

The boys just looked at each other embarrassed,Then they looked over to Sara who just looked confused

"Miss.Bellum,Anything you like to add?"Judge Bell asked

"I had no idea,Why didn't you tell me?"Sara looked at them

"Also when I went to the school to get these papers were hidden and later found in the garbage bag,Lucky they had it in the school computer"Alexander added

"Sorry,Miss.Bellum but I-

"Wait...It's not her fault"Boomer interrupted her

"We...We just didn't want her to be disappointed in up in us"Brick cried

"We really have changed...I swear"Butch begged

Judge Bell looked at the boys then back to Alexander then took a quick look at Sara.

"Boys what you did was wrong and you should of told Miss.Bellum"Judge started

Alexander then grew a smug smiled across his face and the boys looked down at the floor in defeat

"However,As a mother of 5 boys of her own,I can see why they were afraid to make you disappointed"Judge Bell continued

"And I know it's hard to go to school,get good grades,and still tried to be good kids"She continues

Then the boys looked up happily and Alexander looked shocked

"You boys have really changed and I would love to give you a recommended"Judge Bell smiled then slammed her mallet down ending the case

They walked out of the courtroom and were handed their recommend paper from Judge Bell,When they walked out they could feel Alexander glaring at them.

"I'm glad we won"Boomer cheered

"Don't celebrate yet boys,We still have the case in 2 weeks"Sara reminded them

"But until then their a few things we need to talk about when we get home"Sara told them strictly

The boys looked at each other in disappointment and then drove home.


	21. The talk

When the boys and Sara got home they all sat down in the kitchen without making eye contact with each other after a while of silence Sara spoke.

"Boys do you have anything you like to say to me?"Sara asked

"Were sorry"Boomer teared up

"We didn't mean to get in trouble,and we were so scared to tell you"Butch continued

"What happened?"Sara asked simplicity

"Well we fought in the school yard and...

"Wait!,We?"Sara asked confused

"Yeah,All three of us fought this guy and his stupid ass friends"Brick continued

"Why?"Sara asked

"He was talking about how our mom's a whore,Our dad's a jailbird, and you were just some lady who really didn't care about us"Brick finished

"How come the school never called me?"Sara asked them

"We had to beg them not to,In return we have like 5 weeks of detention"Butch answered her

"How did they even know about that?"Sara asked

"Apparently its now common knowledge,Everyone knows"Brick answered ashamed

"And after that fight everyone started to avoid us like the plague"Boomer teared up again

"Since we beat him and his friends up he started a rumors about how crazy we are,and how evil we are,and how were going to jail and never going back to school after the trail"Brick growled angrily

"You boys should've told me that,I would've have understand"Sara told them

"We know...But it wasn't about mom or Mojo it was...

"It was what Brick honey?"Sara asked

"You...It was what he said about you"Brick finished

"Sara what's going to happen to us when the case is over"Boomer asked innocently

"Well you boys are old enough to make your own decisions and if you want you can stay with me until your old enough to move out"Sara told them

"Wait,So your not going to throw us out the second the case is over"Boomer beamed happily

"Of course not,Who told that"Sara laughed

"We just thought maybe that how this was going to work"Butch smiled relieved

"No,You boys are always welcome to stay with me,But have to start to be more honest with me"Sarah told them

"We will we promise"Then all the boys gave her a big hug

Then walked their rooms and went to sleep,The boys felt like a wight was off their shoulders when Sarah said they could stay with her knowing they would still be together made them so happy and blessed.

Unfortunately Mojo wasn't having the same feeling

 **Sorry for the short chaptered I been having major writers block lately,But I still plan on updating regularly so watch out for other chapters and see what happens next.**


	22. Him and Mojo's last talk

Mojo have been feeling really lonely lately Him been in and out of their cell for a few weeks now,He been trying to shorten his sentence and honestly Mojo was happy he wasn't having a good luck with it.

Mojo have really liked having Him around and having someone to talk to like the way he and Michelle use to...Before she left.

Then he saw Him being escorted back inside the cell

"Him?,How did the case go?"Mojo asked excitedly

"Really good actually,I had my sentence shorten and I'll be out of here in 4 days"Him answered happily

"Oh,And I'll still be here...probably forever"Mojo muttered that last part

"Your not going to be there forever"Him sat down next to Mojo

"Yes,I'm not only did I steal all those drugs I'm just a horrible person"Mojo insulted himself

"No your not"Him comforted him

"Yes I am,I made my wife leave,My kids hate me, and got myself in jail"Mojo continued

"I can't even be good to myself"Mojo teared up

"God dammit"Mojo cried wiping away his tears

"Mojo it's okay,Just the fact you learned and realized you did something wrong is one step from changing"Him hugged him

"I try so hard to be different,But I cant"Mojo looked at him with eyes full of tears

"Its hard changing that's why you a surrounded yourself with people who care about you and want to get you help"Him told him

Then Mojo smiled and put his head on Him's Shoulder

"Aw,I mean um..."A near by officer cleared his throat with a

ligth blush

"Him,Your bother here to see you again"He said opening the cell

Him gave Mojo another hug and Him walked out but stop at the doorway and gave him a sweet smile and followed the cop to the visiting room.

"He's great"Mojo sighed

"I wonder how a nice guy like him ended up in jail anyway"Mojo thought out loud

After a while Mojo walked around the cell and saw the nail Polish Him been using and noticed a note on it,Mojo looked back to make sure he was alone and picked up and read it.

"I couldn't Thank you more for what you did for me"

-Johnny

"I wonder what he did?Mojo said to himself

Then he looked farther on Him's side to see that his brother been buying him all sorts of things nail polish,books,notepad,and colorful pencils.

"Wow"Mojo said amazed

"Mojo?"Him asked as he walked back in

"Him,I was just um..."Mojo studder

"Mojo its fine if you were going through my things,I have nothing valuable back their"Him reassured

"Did your brother buy you all that?"Mojo asked next to Him on the bottom bunk

"Yeah,He buys me something new each month"Him sighed

"How long have you been here?"Mojo asked

"About 4 months"Him answered

"For what?"Him asked sarcastically

"Drunk driving"Him shrugged

"Oh wow I-Wait you don't drink"Mojo caught his lie

"What?How do you know that?"Him blushed embarrassed

"Yeah first 4 weeks i was in jail and I was going through withdraw and you called alcoholic beverages the "Devils juice""Mojo continued

"You remember that?"Him asked embarrassed

"Yeah it was 2 weeks before I called my boys,So why are you really here?"Mojo asked

"Well technicality on my permanent file it says drunk driving"Him slightly muttered

"Wait,You didn't do it you took the fall for your brother that why he sending you things"Mojo put the pieces together

"Shh,Okay yes"Him whispered

"Why"Mojo whispered back

"Because has 2 kids and a wife,He already has 2 drunk driving record if he got one more he would have gone to prison"Him explained himself returning to his normal voice

"I was in the car with him so I moved him to the back and tookmthe front seat"Him finish

"Why did you do that?,He got himself in trouble he could of got out of it himself"Mojo rolled his eyes

"I know be he's my brother and I love him,Kinda like your boys"Him added

"Your comparing your generosity with my son's plain stupidity?"Mojo asked confused

"It might be approached differently but it's for the same reasons"Him said

"Look I have 3 older brothers all in prison and I couldn't carless"Mojo rolled his eyes

"Maybe but remember you don't care but they do and sometimes people don't know who loves them or who doesn't that why you have to prove it sometimes"Him told him

They both smiled at each other warmly then the sound of a cell opening made them both jump.

"Him ypur times up"The officer said and waited for Him so he could escort him out of the perison

"But I thought I still had 4 more days?"Him questioned

"You brother bailed you out"The officer plainly said

Him got up and walked out giving Mojo one last look and walked out of the perison.

 _"Him was right_ MojoThought

 ** _"Sometimes people don't know who loves them or who doesn't that why you have to prove it to them sometimes"_** Mojo remember

 _"I know what I have to do,Even if it means throwing away my pride to do it"_ Mojo thought

He kept himself awake for a few hours staring at the bottom of the top bunk,He slept on Him's bottom bunk on the side Him slept on.


	23. Trip to the fair

The boys had 3 days until their final case,Since this might be their last chance to see each other,Have good food,and enjoy life they were a bit on edge.

Sara really wanted them to calm down,She didn't want them to stress out to much but she knows that this is probably one of the scariest thing to ever happen to them in a long time.

"Boys is everything okay"Sara asked them while they sat down to eat breakfast

"Great"Butch ground

"Boys I know this is scary"Sara said

"No hearing a gunshot is scary,being robbed is scary,this is horrifying"Brick corrected her

"What if the jury say's were guilty,Well probably never see each other again"Boomer cried worried

"Boomie you'll see your brothers again"Sara comfort

Then they heard a loud noise coming from outside;They looked outside to see a red car driving by with a banned across it saying

 **"The fair is coming to town"**

"Oh cool caravel coming"Butch said amazed

Sara was genuinely shocked about his reaction,She expected something like that from Boomer maybe even Brick but she through Butch was to immature for something like that.

"Can we go? Please, Please"Boomer begged

"You...Boys want to?"Sara asked surprised

"Yeah,Ever since we were little"Brick gushed

"Wait you boys never been been to the caravel?"Sara asked

"No,But when we were little we use to get like these old brown wooden box's and stand on them and watch the happy family's walk by and them see the fireworks"Boomer told her reminiscing

"It's as sad as it sound"Brick added

"You know what?,Yes will go"Sara smiled

"Really you'll take us"Butch asked excitedly

"Yeah,I haven't gone in years,and it will be fun"Sara smiled

Later that night they all got ready got ready and drove to the fair,When they got their they walked to up to the ticket booth in front of of the opening gate.

When they got their tickets they walked around,Sara looked over to the boys and saw their smiling faces;They looked like little kids going to the fair for the very first time.

"Sara can we go on the Ferris wheel?"Boomer asked excitedly

"Sara can we go on the bumper cars?"Brick asked excitedly

"Sara Can we have something deep fried?"Butch asked excitedly

"Boys,Boys;We have until 12:00 to do whatever,Calm down"Sara laughed

"Were just so excited"Boomer happily cheered

The boys ran around going ride to ride while Sara watch,Seeing their smiling faces really made her night complete.

After hours of going on rides and playing rigged fair games they decided to get something to eat,They walked passed the food stands and the boys eyed everything they saw.

"I want to try everything"Butch cheered

"Deep fried Twinkies,Deep fried chocolate,Deep fried cheese sticks,Deep fried donuts-

"Deep fried donuts?,You mean regular donuts"Sara asked cutting him off

"Yeah whatever,Same thing"Butch shrugged

Sara just laughed and bought the boys whatever they wanted,Sara didn't eat much even as a kid she didn't really like fair food but she loved the boys smiling faces while they ate.

"Thanks so much for taking us here"Boomer beamed

"My pleasure"Sara smiled

"Not just this for everything;for taking us in,for celebrating holidays with us,for helping us stay out of prison,and just being their for us"Butch added simplicity

"Thank you boys,You came at a time when I really needed you"Sara said to them

 **"The fireworks show will begin in 10 minutes"** Said some guy on the speakers

"Oh can we stay"Boomer asked

"Please"Brick added

"Sure,My loves"Sara said

"We can just stay here then"Butch suggested

"I have better idea"Sara smiled

She took the boys to a small hill next to the fair,She then sat them down.

"Why are we here?"Butch asked

"I use to come here with my parents,We would sit and watch the fireworks"Sara told them

"When I was little girl I use to dream of bringing my children here;So I decided to bring you boys here"Sara told them

They all smiled then they heard loud noises then saw colors,They saw the multitude colors in the sky and had a great big grin on there faces.

Boomer moved his head to Bicks shoulder like he use to do when they were kids and Butch just sat their with his mouth opened in amazement like he used to when he was a kid.

Sara just sat and smile,She didn't focus much on the fireworks she was to busy staring at her boys;She didn't even notice when they ended until the boys jumped up cheering and clapping.

Then they walked back to the car talking about their favorite food,ride, game,ect and when they got home they were sleepily.

"Alright boys your case is in 2 days so get some sleep and try to get back on a regular sleep schedule"Sara told them

"Okay,We will and um...Sara?"Butch said

"What"She asked

"We love you"They all said simultaneously then ran to their separated rooms

Sara just stood their dumbstruck and then a simle came on her face and tears of joy rolled down her face.

"I love you too boys"She whispered to herself


	24. The final case

This was the morning of the boys case they had to be back at the courthouse at 3:00pm and they were all kinds of worried.

Boomer breathing became heavy Everytime he though about it,Brick tried to distract himself by writing and reading,and Butch just tried not to think about it.

"Alrigth boys ready to go?"Sara asked

"Wait,We the case dosen't start until 4 more hours"Boomer said

"well that when the jury will be their but we have to get their a lot earlier"Sara explained to them

"God I feel sick"Boomer wined

Brick calmed down his little brother then they all got dressed and drove down the courthouse.

They walked in and saw judge Matthew and Alexander.

The boys sat down in their regular seats and Alexander walked up to them.

"Ready to lose?"He asked nicely

"Well see about that?"Sara said back

Few hours passes by and the jury came in and Judge Matthew slammed his malett.

"The trail will begin,Sara you will start"Judge Matthew nodded in to her

"Thank you Judge,Now let's start with facts"Sara started

"These boys committed not real crime;Yes they use to steal in the passed but can you blamed them?,They didn't have someone at home to cook for them or buy them food or anything else they need"Sara started

"And once they were under my care they never stole anything,This prove that they only did what they did-or use to do because they had to"Sara continued

"And when they hid the drugs they were doing what they thought they had to do not what they wanted to do,Just like they did growing;Being with me,Being with someone who cares about them have broken that mind set and putting them in jail won't make them better or make the world a better place putting them in jail won't help anyone so please don't waste their life's and ruined whatever little childhood they still have"Sara finshed sat down next to the boys.

"Thank you Sara, Alexander you may speak now" judge Matthew said pointing the gavel to Alexander's Direction

He then got up and walked to the jury

"Ladies and Gentleman the defendant is trying once again to you the "they're too young to go to jail"bit again; I agree they had a rough life however that doesn't make them less accountable to their actions they didn't have to steal and they didn't have to hide all those drugs for their father,But they did they knew it was a crime and they knew they could go to jail for it but they still did it they still broke the law and should be punished for it no matter what social environment they were in or their age;Thank you"He finshed and smirked to Sara

She gave them a confused looked them she looked to the jury to see they were whispering and pointing to the boys.

"Anything you like to say Sara"Judge Matthew ask

Sara looked in the courtroom to the people who came to watch and she saw Viper their wearing the same clothes she had when she first met her but her hair was down and looked brushed.

"Yes,I like to call Viper to the stand"Sara said pointing to her

Alexander gave her a confused look and for once she gave him his own signature smirk as Viper walked up to the stand.

 **Sorry for another short chapter but I been so busy with school,anyway regular chapters will still be posted everyday.**


	25. Viper speaks

"Sara would you like to tell us who she is"Judge Matthew asked with a smile.

"Of Course,This your honor is Viper;She lived in the same street as the boys

"Now Viper how much do you know about the boys?"Sara asked

"Oh,I know a lot about the boys;Their like my brothers"Viper answer

"Aw"the jury said and Alexander rolled his eyes

"And how would you described your relationship with Brick,Butch,and Boomer"Sara asked

"Um...Well I feel differently about all of them"Viper said

"We have time"Sara smiled at Alexander

"Okay so with Brick it's like having an big overly protective older brother,If I ever get hurt he the one I can go to and he will kiss someone's butt"Viper started

Brick counldnt help but laugh and blushed a little.

"And with Butch it's like having an older brother and best friend,He's someone I can talk to and I never have to feel Judge or scared and I feel happy to talk to him"Viper continued

Butch gave an embressed smiled and looked down on the ground.

"And Boomer is like having an older brother who makes me smile and laugh I can't stay upset at him vary long;He makes me smile when I cry,happy when I'm sad,and makes me like myself when I don't"Viper finshed

"I can see that these boys made a real difference in your life,Didn't they"Sara asked

"They sure did,migth be a drunken alcoholic like everyone else in my family"Viper smiled

"Your honor my case rest"Sara nodded and walked back to the boys

" Alexandre would you like to add anything or ask Viper anything" judge Matthew asked

"Yeah"Alexander said then walked to Viper

"So Viper how old are you?"Alexander asked

"12"Viper answered confused

"And you live alone?"Alexander asked again

"I wish"Viper muttered;"I live with my brothers"Viper answered

"Brother's?,How many?He asked again

"4"Viper answered confused

"Your honor this is relevant"Sara spoke

"I'll allow it, Alexander you may continue"Judge Matthew nodded

"Thank you,So these brothers of yours older or younger?"Alexander continued

"All older"Viper answered

"So your the youngest,I bet they treat you like a princess?Huh?"Alexander asked

Then Viper looled at the ground sad and slowly looked back up to Alexander.

"No,I actually do most of the work and cleaning and stuff"Viper answer sadly

"Oh but I'M sure your parents contribute"Alexander said

"They have actually been dead for 6 years"Viper sighed with small tears rolling down

"Oh,So you never really ever had a older male father like figure in your life?Rigth?"Alexander asked with a smug smile

"No i guess not"Viper moaned

"What does theis have to do with anything"Judge Matthew asked

"She has no idea how she supposed to be treated,She never had some in her life to show her how she sould be treated"Alexander started

"That son of a bitch"Sara growld quitely

"She might have thought the boys were nice to her because for once in what 6 years"Alexander paused for her answer

Viper juat slowly nodded staring at him in disbelief.

"She convinced herself that they were good when she didn't have anyone else; she found her her brother figure,father figure,a friend"Alexander said smilpicly

"Don't let her hurt childhood and young feeling let you forget what they did the crime they commitment;Thank you"Alexander finshed

"You my go back to your seat"Alexander said and then walked passed Sara with a smrik.

"Sara anything you like to add"Judge Matthew asked

"No your honor"She said sadly and noticed the hurt look on the boys faces

"Well then the jury can now make their...

'WAIT"Shouted a strong male voice

Everyone turn thier heads to the backroom and gasped,Then the man walked up and became vary visible.

"Dad?"Brick whispered in complete shock


	26. Mojo speaks

Mojo walked closer wearing an orange jail jumpsuit with the number 7788925 on it.

"Sara did you plan this"Judge Matthew asked

"No,I didn't i swear"Sara defend herself

"What are you doing here"Butch asked

"I came to defend you,To make sure you boys stay miles away from any prison cell"Mojo explained himself

"Your honor, She can't do this;This isn't a law in order she can't just bring in a surprise wintness"Alexander shouted

"He's right Ms.Bellum"Judge Matthew agreed

Sara looked at the Judge with fear and then looked at Mojo with pure anger.

"You need to leave now"She told him

"Please, Please let me defend my boys"Mojo begged

Then 2 police officers came in

"Mojo Jojo please return back to the police station, Don't make us use force"One officer warned

"We're so going to jail"Boomer wimpered

"You escape prison"Judge Matthew asked confused

"Yes"Mojo answered

"Then came to a courtroom full of wintess and police officers"Alexander added

"Yes, Because i need to help my boys"Mojo explained himself

"Lets go"One officer said

"Wait,Let him stay let's hear what he has to say"Judge Matthew

The police officers walked Mojo to the stand and sat him down,Mojo looked around and saw how everyone seemed nervous and uncomfortable.It took awhile before Sara fanilly walked up to him but still kept a short distance from him.

"Um...So Mr.Jojo um...Why did you come to defend the boys"Sara asked

"What do you mean?"Mojo asked

"Well as most people already know,When the boys came and asked for you help you made it obvious that you didn't want any part of the case preferably the one that could have saved your son's from years of prison"Sara made clear

"I didn't know i wanted to help them"Mojo honestly said

"What?Sara asked confused

"I... Thought that this was their problem not mine,I didn't ask them to do any of this and i thought if they were just mind their own business they be fine"Mojo continue

"But i was wrong"Mojo added

"I love my boys"Mojo continued

Brick and Butch were in complete shock, In 14 years they have never heard Mojo say he loved them or anything.

Brick just gave him a look of disbelief and Butch looked like he was about to cry.

Boomer just smiled he always knew Mojo loved them he just didn't know how to express it.

"Um...I can honestly say I have no other questions"Sara then sat back down

Then Alexander walked up to him keeping the same distance as Sara did.

"So What made you change your mind?"Alexander asked

"Well my mind was completely made,I wasn't under any circumstances were going to help them but...Mojo trialed off

"But what?"He asked

"I had a friend to help me see that family is so important and that i should show the people I love that i love them"Mojo answer

"Okay so about that day when you stole the drugs,Why?Why did you do it?"Alexander asked

"I needed money"Mojo smiply said

"Please be more specific"Alexander

"For my boys"Mojo said

"What?"Brick asked in a whisper

"I was trying to sell drugs so my boy could have something to eat,I have actually been doing this months thats how i paid for food"Mojo explained himself

"they don't deserve to go to jail they didn't ask to have me as a father"Mojo said darkly

"I mean look at,No job,No wife,No moral's, I can't even look at myself in the mirror and lie to myself that I'm a good person they don't deserve any of this I rather to go to jail for the rest of my life then see them go to prison"Mojo finished

Alexander just looked at the boys then at that Sara and he frowned.

"Um...Thank you,That all"Alexander

"Okay, Thank you Mr.Jojo for your words"Judge Matthew said

"The jury may leave to make their last testimony"Then Judge Matthew slammed his mallet excusing the jury

"Can I stay to see their answer"Mojo asked the officer

"Yes but you cant talk to anyone"The officer said walking him to the vary back to the courthouse but he could see the boys smiling at him

They jury been out for 8 hours at this point the longest then any trial the boys have been in.The boys emotions went from terrified,to calm,then to just plain bored.

"Whats taking so long"Butch ground

"boys remember this is a good thing that means someone in there it's offending you and trying to prove why you're innocent"Sara confert them

"Or someone in their trying to prove were guilty"Brick muttered

"Please be positive"Boomer moand sadly

Sara could feel her anxiety building up she have gotten so used to the boys company that she don't know how she was going to react if they were found guilty all our plans have of her her and the boys could just disappear in a instant.

Then the Jury came back,The boys head shot rigth back up.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?"Judge Matthew asked

"Yes,We have your honor"A strange man said

"We the people find the Mojo brothers..."Their was a small pause

"Not Guilty"He finished


	27. Rapping everything up

The boys couldn't believe their ears they stood their quite until Boomer started to laugh with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"I'm so happy"Brick wimperd

"So says the jury,Boys congratulations however you still need to be punished for what you did so you boys will have 360 hours of community service"Judge Matthew slammed his Mallet one last time excusing the case for good

"Thank god"Butch sighed in relief

"Good jobs boys"Viper said to them then walked put of the courtroom looking at very police officer in the room then walked through the door

"Mojo"Boomer realized

Then him and his other brothers ran to Mojo and all gave him a hug for the first time ever.

"Thank you,For everything"Brick thanked

"I now realized you did all you could,I don't blame you for anything anymore"Brick cried softly

"I love you boys to,And I need to stop blaming all my mistakes on you and focus on being a better person"That was the last thing Mojo said before walking back to the police car.

Before he got in he saw Him wearing his normal clothes standing next to the cop car.

"I was hoping to see you here"Him smiled at his friend

"Its all because of you"Mojo said before being forced into the car and driving back to the police station but this time Mojo had a great big grin on his face and for once in his life he felt like he did the right thing for the right reason.

The case was over in the jury was starting to leave and Alexander walked up to them, The boys were expecting so smart remark but instead he walked up to Sara with a genuine look on his face like he had an important question to ask her.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"He asked

"Of course"She said kindly

They walked to the exit and just stood their talking

Judge Matthew got out of his chair and was greeted with a hug from a woman with short brown hair and and two young girls who were obviously twins.

"Wait you're married I thought you like Sara?"Brick questioned

"What no were just friends,But her and Alexander use to date"Matthew informed

"She did"Butch said shocked

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you they dated for like 3 years until she broke up with because he didn't want a family"Matthew told them then he walked away with his family

"They use to date?"Brick said with a hint of disgust

"And she broke up with him"Butch said confused

"I wonder what their talking about?"Boomer thought aloud

 **Sara and Alexander talk**

"So congratulations"Alexander congratulated her

"Oh so you do you know how to appreciate a me and it only took you 5 years to do it"Sara said rolled her eyes

"Sara please, I'm sorry about what i said when we were together"Alexander begged

"I...Know you are,But this is different we're not in collage anymore and I have responsibilities now and people three kids actually who rely on me to be there for them"Sara told him

"I know, I'm sorry about how I acted for the last 4 months"Alexander apologized

"oh so you know how to give an apology to, you must be really growing up"Sara said sarcastically in a soft voice

"Vary funny,Well I have to"Alexander told her

"Good luck with your boys cuz now they're your problems"Alexander told her

Sara softly laughed and walked back to the boys

 **-Talk over-**

"Ready to go boys?"Sara asked

The boys look at her again then gave her a genuine smile, before they never really thought of her as a mother just their caretaker their temporary caretaker to be specific but now they see her as person that can love them more then their actual mother ever could.

"Yeah lets go home"They all walk back to Sara'a car and drove home when they got their they all walked into the living room

"Hey Sara?"Boomer asked

"Can we stay here with you until you know we're old enough to leave"Boomer asked nervous

"Of course you boys can stay here as long as you need"Sara answer them

Then they all hugged her and walked to their bedrooms.

And then walked to her own room and went to bed she had the best sleep in her life he finally fell like to have the family she always wanted it may not be the traditional family but it was hers and she was so happy to have it and if she had to do it all again she would the feelings he gets from her Boys is a Feeling just like any other mother would have.She loved them and she knew they loved her back.


	28. Epilogue

**It have been almost 6 months since the trial ended and things have changed a lot.**

The boys have been going to school with almost no problem,They still get detention here and there but that Normal and they have been getting good grades.

They have slowly been able to trust Sarah like a mother they occasionally call her mom but they still have a long way to go before she could completely replace Michelle.

Mojo is still in prison but he's a lot happier with himself,Before he felt so lonely but now he feels like he has people in his life who love him.

They boys visit him once every week just to talk about school and what's new in their life's,Mojo have never asked the boys for anything in return he just glad to have his boys.

Him also visits Mojo frequently just to know if he's okay.

 **The boys were definitely happier but still have a surprise that was going to make them ecstatic.**

Sara came home one day holding laminated contract behind her hands and a smile on her face,The were in the living room watching TV.

When they saw her Butch paused the TV and looked at her and notice the contract almost immediately.

"What is it?"Mom Butch asked

"I have a surprise"Sara said giving them the the illuminated contract

Brick scanned the the paper with Boomer and Butch looking over his shoulder.

"Adoption form"Boomer said surprised

Then they looked back to Sara and then they all smiled then they all jumped off of the couch and ran to Sara and gave her a hug.

"I know I can't ever replace Michelle,But I think I can love you just as much as she can"Sara held them

"We love you so much Mom"Brick cried

"I love you to boys"Sara kissed them

 **They all really** **loved each other and life made it better when they were together.**

 **A big family was formed and it wasn't the traditional family;even though it's not the family think of when you grow up,or what you see on the street or even in TV it was**

 **their family and they wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world.**

 **When you grow up you realize that you don't have to force yourself to love your parents just because they gave brith to you or because you look like them sometimes the be best kind of family is the one's you find.**

 **That when you have a real family, When you have a real Parent.**

 **The End!**


End file.
